Aiko Chikushi
Suzaku High School Fortune-Telling Study Club |previous affiliation= |occupation= Student Witch |previous occupation= |club= Fortune-Telling Study Club |previous club= |team= |previous team= |base of operations= Fortune-Telling Study Club room |status= Active |relatives= |ability= Foresight |previous ability= |affected spell= |manga debut= Chapter 108 |anime debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery= yes}} Aiko Chikushi (筑紫 愛子 Chikushi Aiko) is the Foresight Witch of Nancy's set. Appearance Aiko is a girl of average height with a slim and slightly curvy build. She has violet hair that covers her forehead, on the sides are two long pairs of strands that reach down to the top of her bust. The back of her hair is tied with a ribbon forming a loop. She has violet eyes and wears a pair of trapezoid-frame glasses. She wears the Suzaku School uniform, consisting of a white long-sleeved vest, collared shirt and a plaid skirt. She also wears a pair of black knee socks and white shoes. Personality History During her first year at Suzaku High School, Aiko became one of the witches of Nancy's set. She was later found by Nancy and company, who had found out her power; Foresight.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 159, Page 10 Plot Seven New Witches Arc She enters the Library as Ryu and Sid watch her from behind some bookshelves. She picks out a book and starts reading it, while adjusting her glasses. She then picks out two more books and starts to leave.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 108, Pages 18-20 Winter Break Arc In her fortune-telling room, she reads a student's future as Noa chases Ryu past the room, thinking that they're noisy.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 111, Page 10 Second Witch War Arc Much later Nancy called her and the other witches to come to the Light Music Club room to inform them that they will do a ceremony to get Ryu's memory back. She is surprised to hear this, noting how great the power is, and accepts to cooperate.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 156, Pages 2-3 The next day she is told by Nancy to follow her as Toranosuke unlocks the door.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 156, Page 17 She waits with the others, standing beside Tsubasa, as Ushio arrives. After Kotori's power had been returned, she and the other witches hold hands and close their eyes. As time is stopped, Nancy begins to flip their skirts. After Nancy and Ryu kiss, time starts moving again.Yamada-Kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 157, Pages 2-9 She and the others blame Nancy for the underwear fiasco.Yamada-Kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 162, Page 4 On the Election Day, during the voting she gets her memories of Nene's speech erased by Ushio, forgetting him, Masamune and Ryu.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 172, Page 15 Recovering the Lost Memories Arc On the first day of the new school term, Aiko make a booth for the the entrance ceremony. She asks a student if she is interested in fortunes.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 187, Page 2 After Shinichi wishes to bring back all the memories, Aiko starts to remember all her erased memories.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 224, Pages 6-7 Abilities Foresight (予知 Yochi): Chikushi has the power to see and change the future. Like Moegi, she uses can use her power through a medium, in her case pure water in a teacup. Unlike Maria's Premonition power, she is the only one who can change the future of the person that she used her power on.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 108 Hand to Hand Combat: She also appears to have some martial art skills since she has to deal with thugs and alike on regular basis. Equipment Teapot & Teacup: Pure Water: Titles Reference Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Students Category:Third-Year Students Category:Witches Category:Article stubs